


Old Ways in New Ways

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Kagome is wishing for snow on the first day of winter, but compromises (and uses her imagination) instead.





	

Kagome sighed as she peered through her window.  Behind her, InuYasha was just tying his fire rat robe closed.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asked her cheerfully, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her cheek.  
  
“I was hoping for snow on the first day of winter.”  She turned to him.  “I know it’s not really beneficial for us to be snowed in or anything.  It’s just nice to look at, you know?”  
  
He gave her a half grin.  “I could think of a few benefits of being snowed in.”  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, ignoring the small smile forming on her lips.  “You’ve been spending too much time with Miroku.”  She decided some breakfast was in order, and set about gathering what she needed to begin the rice when a thought struck her.  
  
“Oh!  I know what we could do!”  She looked up at her husband, giddy with excitement.  “Could you cut me a small tree?  Maybe two or three feet tall?”  
  
InuYasha furrowed his brow.  “What the hell for?”  
  
“We could put up a Christmas tree!  Maybe that would make it feel more like winter to me!”  She gave him her best puppy dog eyes- and it seemed his heart melted.  
  
“Let me guess, it’s some tradition from your when of the world, right?”  When she nodded, InuYasha relented.  “If it’ll cheer you up, then fine.”  He took his sword from the stand on the wall that she insisted he use and stuck it in his sashes.  “Any particular kind of tree you want?”  
  
“An evergreen,” she replied.  “Anything green with needles, not leaves like holly.”  He promised a swift return and she promised breakfast would be ready when he did.  
  
When he came back about twenty minutes later, he was chuckling to himself.  “Just thought you should know I was stopped four times on the way home with this thing.”  He propped the short tree up in the corner of the room.  “Now what do we do with it?”  
  
Kagome got up, wiping her hands on her apron as she approached the little tree.  “You go on and eat.  I’m going to stand it up properly.”  
  
She hunted around their home for a moment, then settled on using the washtub and some large logs to stabilize the tree in her homemade stand.  A little twine to keep the logs from slipping did the trick, and she draped a spare swath of linen around the bucket to hide it.  
  
“There!”  
  
“There?” InuYasha asked with a mouthful of pickled diakon.  
  
She turned, beaming at him.  “We just need to decorate it!”   
  
He shook his head at her.  “How are we gonna take our yuzu bath if there’s a tree in the tub?”  
  
“Oh shush, we can take the bath a day or two later.”  Kagome was still adapting to the medieval traditions their little village clung to.  A yuzu bath on the winter solstice was supposed to bring good health and good luck through the rest of the winter.  “We can give the tree a yuzu bath in our place.”  
  
She gathered some of her writing paper, carefully trimming it down before folding origami flowers and stars.  Once she’d gathered quite a few of them, she tied them with string and hung them among the branches of the tree, humming a song to herself.  
  
InuYasha offered his comments every now and then about the absurdity of decorating a cut tree in one’s own home, and she sassed him about taking a bath with a bunch of lemons and thinking such an act would bring them good luck through the winter.  A few lengths of ribbon adorned the branches as well, and then she tied a big fancy bow to the top of the tree, and stepped back to admire her work.  
  
“I wish it had lights, but it’s pretty good!”  Kagome felt InuYasha’s hand on her shoulder and she offered him a bright smile.  
  
He looked up and down at the tree, then squeezed her.  “If it makes you happy, then it makes me happy.”  
  
This time, she kissed him square on the lips.  “It’s almost as good as being snowed in.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, then smirked.  “Wanna pretend it’s knee deep outside?  We could snuggle up in our bed and gaze at your tree.”  
  
“That sounds perfect,” she whispered as she closed in on his mouth again.


End file.
